Chance Meeting
by Moohickyalah
Summary: The story of how Moohickyalah meet AxleMC131 and the resulting friendship that began. But will it stay just as a friendship, or will it lead to more?
1. The Meeting

The Meeting

I grabbed my iron sword and opened the door of my wood hut, knowing that most of the hostile mobs had burned in the sunlight. I stepped outside and looked around, smiling in the sunshine. Knowing I was low on meat, I set out to find some mobs that were killable for meat.

I came over the brow of an extreme hill near my house and froze. In the distance I could clearly see a player. Nervously, I smoothed my dress and my long golden hair. _It's okay Moohicky, you can do this. You know you can._

Hastily, I sheathed my sword as I approached him. As I came closer I noticed that the figure was a brown haired boy that looked around my age who wore a black hoodie and dark green trousers. He still hadn't noticed me and was instead looking at the dirt, as if scanning the ground there for something.

"Hey!" I called nervously once I was close enough. I bounced on my toes, putting my hands behind my back and I tried to read his screen name. AxleMC131.

"Uh, hi." He said, turning and stumbling but managing to correct himself as he looked at me. _Dear god Notch, he's handsome... Focus Moohicky!_

"I'm Moohickyalah, as you probably might have guessed. It's not like I have my name written above my head or anything..." I trailed off awkwardly, and looked down at my feet, embarrassed I had made a fool of myself already. Thankfully, he laughed at my lame joke, causing me to blush.

"Nice skin Moohickyalah. It seems familiar..."

"You recognise it?" I questioned, then continued. "It's the princess from the Disney movie, Tangled. I love that movie."

"Then perhaps I should call you Princess Moohickyalah then" He said, smiling crookedly. _Notch, that was adorable... And he just called me Princess!_

I gigged, my eyes flashing back down to my bare feet. _Did I really just giggle? I NEVER giggle! _

"Just call me Moohicky, please. It's what my friends call me." I said, addressing my toes.

"Friends, huh? Well then, call me Axle, friend."

**Hey guys, Moohicky here!**

**This is my first Minecraft Fanfic, and my first story up on here so any feedback is welcomed! The screen names and skins I have described and used are my own and my very close friends (who is AxleMC131 and has an account on here. Go check his stories out!). Apart from the Plot line, my screen name, and the copy of the Rupunzel skin I own, Nothing else is mine. I really do wish I owned Disney though... I love those movies... **


	2. Friendship

**Friendship**

Axle and I talked for the rest of the day, not noticing it grow dark. It wasn't until a spider leaped at Axle that we noticed.

In a flash, he had drawn his diamond sword and had killed the beast. "Time to find shelter ya think?" Axle asked, turning to me.

"Good idea. My hut of residence is only a hundred odd blocks away. We could hide out there?" I suggested.

"Lead on then Moohicky," Axle replied, motioning.

Drawing my iron sword, I turned towards where I knew my house was. Spinning my sword in my hand, I looked over my shoulder, grinning. "Keep up then!"

I jogged off lightly, keeping my eyes and ears peeled for any mobs. I kept checking over my shoulder, seeing Axle following me still.

Just as we approached the doorway, an arrow flew out of the darkness, narrowly missing my right arm. I froze, a stupid habit I had picked up. Axle meanwhile, had located the skeleton and charged at it, striking the beast with his diamond blade.

I finally snapped out of the shock once Axle had struck the skeleton once more, killing it. I rushed to the door, opened it and rushed inside, closely followed by Axle. _Dear Notch, he just saved my life!_

I closed the door and turned around, panting heavily. My eyes met Axle's and I swore for a second I felt a spark, like there was something between us. _No Moohicky! You just met him! You are friends!_

I flashed my eyes down to my feet shyly. "So, uh... So."

"So..." Axle replied, putting his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I'll block you off a room, shall I?"

**Hey readers! I thought I would carry on after all. The next (short) chapter will be up soon I think. Hope you all had a great Easter!**


	3. Offer

**Offer**

I woke up in the morning and noticed the dirt wall in the middle of my house. I remembered meeting Axle and the rush to my hut in the dark of night. I crossed the room and leaned against the side of the two-by-one hole I had left for a doorway.

"Hey," I greeted, my voice deeper than I expected being early in the morning. Axle whirled around at the sound of my voice, and saw me standing there with my arms crossed.

"Whoa!" Axle said, putting his hands up and backing towards the wall. "None of that...!"

My face changed to one of confusion. _None of what? _Then it clicked.

"Oh!" I said in recognition. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh, good. I only just met you!" Axle exclaimed, dropping his hands.

"Why would you even think that?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow and smirking.

"Uh... No reason," he responded, shifting his eyes from side to side.

_Surely there is a reason by that look... Hmmmm..._ I decided let the matter drop anyway. Absentmindedly, I pulled out a cookie and nibbled at it. "Want one?"

"Come to think of it, I am a bit peckish. What's on the agenda today?" Axle inquired, as I tossed him some of the cookies and put a number into my pump.

"No idea. I'm still establishing really," I answered, shrugging.

Axle tilted his head to the side in confusion and asked "What's that?", pointing at my pump.

"Oh! This?" Axle nodded in response. "This is my insulin pump. Gives me insulin 'cause I'm a type one Diabetic. It keeps me alive and stuff."

"That's good. Can't have you dead now, can we?"

"Nope, that's for the mobs to do." I replied, joking lightly and laughing. In response, Axle seemed to be thinking hard. _Is he concerned for me?..._

"Hey! I have an idea!" Axle exclaimed suddenly, his face brightening. "Why don't you move to near me and all my friends? There's a huge group of us."

_That's an interesting idea... I'm not really get up yet and stuff is more fun with others, not to mention safer..._ I nodded to myself before answering.

"Yeah. Why not?"

**Hello readers! Here is another chapter for you guys to read :) I'll get the next one out as soon as possible, I promise. ~Moohicky.**


	4. Journey

**There is the mention of needles in this chapter guys. Just to warn ya if you don't like that.**

Journey

Together Axle and I gathered majority of my stuff, mainly the things I saw as useful and important. I decided to leave my shack up, as I could come back for things if I needed. I had a last check of my storage and pulled out my iron blade and turned towards Axle.

"Time to go then?" Axle asked, smiling.

_Notch that smile is adorable... Do I really want to do this?... _I smiled in response, nodding my agreement. _C'mon Moohicky_, _you can do this..._

As we tramped over the Extreme Hills, Axle asked me about my diabetes.

"How is the insulin delivered anyway" He questioned looking at me, his face one of interest.

"Injection. A tiny needle into the fat of my tummy." I explained for him.

"Does it hurt?"

I laughed. "Everyone asks that. Only for a little bit. You get use to it, after a while."

We kept chatting happily for the whole walk, often changing topic. We were just nearing the end of a Taiga biome when I saw structures start to appear on a plains. _Woah, how many people are here?..._

"Axle..." I started nervously, "How many people are here?"

"A few," he replied, grinning at me. "Nervous?"

"A little, okay? I'm not good with people..." I replied, trailing off.

"Ah, you'll be fine Moohicky. The Grounded Team are great people" Axle said reassuringly, patting my shoulder. _There's that strange feeling again... No! Moohickyalah. You are friends! You must be imagining it... _

Shaking my head at myself, I turned back to Axle and quirked my eyebrow at him. "The Grounded Team?"

"It's what we call ourselves. Come on, I'll introduce you." He replied, walking off. I ran after him to catch up.

"Hey Doomesdaye!"Axle yelled out to a figure in the distance. "Gather everyone would ya? Got someone I want you all to meet."

The figure, who was a male around our age who I assumed was this "Doomesdaye", looked up and looked me up and down. He tucked a diamond pick into his belt while replying "sure thing", before taking off.

_Okay Moohicky, deep breaths. You will be okay..._

**_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for you guys. Review if you want :) Next chapter will be up soon! -Moohicky._**


	5. Introductions

Introductions.

_Okay Moohicky, deep breaths. You will be okay..._

"Axle!"

A female voice I didn't recognise shook me out of my stressing. A girl, who looked a bit younger than myself with short brown hair and a hoe on her back, ran up to Axle and greeted him with a hug. _Why is she aloud to hug him?..._

"Hey Rodent!" Axle greeted her warmly, returning the hug with a smile on his face. "Rodent, this is Moohicky."

I faked a smile when he motioned to me. I wasn't sure of this Rodent yet or where she fit in the picture.

"Moohicky, this is Rodent, my sister. She's a trader and a farmer so if you need anything, go see her."

At the mention of 'sister', my fake smile turned genuine. _Perhaps Rodent and I will get on after all..._

Behind Axle and his sister, I could see Doomesdaye coming back, talking with what must of been the rest of the group. Standing next to Doomesdaye was a blond boy, with a smile that screamed of pranks and trouble, with a diamond sword in his belt and holding a bucket of lava to match.

"Oi Wing!" Doomesdaye said, nudging the blond playfully. "Lava away. Be nice."

"Awww..." The third boy, with brown hair this time, piped in. He slung his bow over his shoulder, sighing. "Ruin our fun as always Doom."

"He has a point Jay..." The blond said, thinking it over. He motioned to this Jay, the brown haired one, who I guessed was his partner in crime, to put the TNT he has just pulled out away. "Lets be nice at first, lull them into a false sense of security"

The pair of pranksters laughed while Doomesdaye rolled his eyes. He was obviously used to this.

Behind the trio walked another two people, a guy and a girl, walking with their arms around each other. The girl was shorter than average, with long black hair and a dark blue hoodie. The male was taller, with dark brown hair that was almost black, and was wearing a long black trench coat with an iron axe tucked into his belt.

As I watched, the girl broke away for the hug and jokingly punched the guy in the shoulder laughing. He simply smiled in response and tucked her back under his arm, kissing her forehead. _These two are definitely a couple... A playful one at that..._

As everyone huddled around, Axle walked over to me and slung his arm over my shoulders, effectively tucking me into his side. My heart skipped a beat, then started to race. _Calm down... Just a friendly thing... Nothing huge... _

Unaware of the war inside my head, Axle gestured to the group in front of us, grinning.

"Moohicky, meet the Grounded Team!"

**Here ya go Rodent! Welcome to the story! The people mentioned here are based of my friends and are definitely based of some of their traits. Enjoy guys! -Moohicky**


	6. Names

Names.

My head was swimming trying to remember everyone's names. Axle had pointed out everyone in turn and told me their names but I was still having trouble. _I never was good with names..._

"Anyone up for mob hunting tonight?" The brown haired boy with the bow asked, twanging his bow string. _I think Axle had said his name was what? Jay?_

The blond next to him grinned wide and announced his participation as Jay tucked a stone sword into his belt.

"Me too" Came a quiet voice out of the darkness. Axle's sister, Rodent. She fixed her wooden hoe on her back, pulling out an iron sword of her own.

"You Doomesdaye?" The blond, who was now holding his own diamond sword, addressed the miner. I stared at the boy for a moment. _A-Ha! That's it! Wingnuts!_

The miner standing next to him shook his head. "Nah. I've got mining to do. Found a ravine yesterday and I wanna spelunk it." Doomesdaye informed the group, twirling his pick in his hand with a look of anticipation on his face.

"ChaosFire?" The archer piped up, looking at the couple. The girl, Kayfire I think, looked up at her partner before answering for the both of them.

"Me and Chaos have things to do"

I noticed Wingnuts raise an eyebrow at her. Kayfire poked her tongue out at him in a childish response. I chuckled. _I think me and her will get on well..._

Axle rolled his eyes at the pair antics. "I'll pass this time Jay. I better help Moohicky feel at home."

The archer bounced his eyebrows at Axle, causing him to blush bright pink and glare at Jay. I heard Wingnuts chuckle and noticed Doomesdaye trying to hide a smile. A "Bow-Chicka-Wow-Wow" was uttered by Kayfire under breath while Rodent generally looked round in confusion.

"No Jay, you hormone riddled male."

There was a chorus of laughter from the group and Jay merely shrugged it off, still grinning, taking it all in his stride.

I smiled. I could tell already these guys were close friends, even though they insulted each other. They were welcoming, but at the same time, I felt awkward. _I hardly even know these people..._

Axle leant over and whispered into my ear, breaking my thoughts.

"Welcome to my mad group of friends Moohicky. Good luck."

**Hey readers! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! *Ducks flying tomatoes* But seriously guys, I'm sorry. Time slipped away from me, with school (ugh), Playing Feed The Beast, watching H.A.T Films and managing to strain my arm so I couldn't type. I don't even know. Anyway, here you go, and I'll try to be more frequent with updates. If you guys have any suggestions of what the Grounded team gets up to, PM or leave me a review. It is most appreciated :3 Thanks guys! -Moohicky**


End file.
